Draco Malfoy is watching you
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Harry reçoit de mystérieux SMS. Si au début, le contenu était assez banal, plus le temps passe et plus, il devient ambigu. Mais dites donc, Harry va t-il trouver qui est-ce, comment va t-il réagir ? Réponse A : il crie. Réponse B : il hurle. Réponse C : il devient soudainement magicien pour effacer sa mémoire. [OS] TW sorte de "harcèlement"


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les persos et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Phèdre. Rating M parce qu'il y a une toute petite scène sexouelle. Pour ma fic, Harry est myope hypermétrope : en gros il y voit que dalle de près ou de loin sans ses lunettes. Le titre est inspiré de "Big Brother is watching you".

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

A une convention, j'ai croisé le sosie PARFAIT de Draco Malfoy mais il collait tellement bien à son perso, qu'il m'a remballée comme une poubelle. J'étais amoureuse, mon coeur est brisé... :(

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy is watching you**

* * *

Les lampadaires projetaient un halo faiblard sur le trottoir mouillé, et les chaussures de Harry s'imprégnaient d'eau à chacun de ses pas. Le jeune homme soupira, puis jeta un œil sur l'écran de son téléphone. 18H16. Son bus partait à 25, il avait encore du temps. Hâtant tout de même le pas, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et marcha plus vite

Ce chemin le faisait flipper, mais c'était un raccourci. Entre ça et perdre cinq minutes de plus, il avait vite fait son choix. 18h20. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, un SMS.

 _ **« Fais attention »**_

Harry serra les dents et regarda tout autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il était seul. Personne aux alentours. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de message. Il avait bien essayé de deviner l'identité de cet inconnu mais aucun de ses amis ne savaient à qui appartenait ce numéro et son interlocuteur ne lui répondait jamais quand il lui demandait.

Hermione lui avait conseillé de bloquer le numéro pourtant une curiosité malsaine l'en empêchait. Il voulait découvrir qui était cette personne.

Son intuition lui disait que c'était un garçon, ses observations un manique de l'orthographe. C'était carrément flippant d'être surveillé, mais le stalker lui avait déjà sauvé la mise en le prévenant d'un contrôle surprise ou en lui évitant de tomber sur Malfoy et sa bande d'huîtres plusieurs fois.

18H24. L'éclairage puissant des lampadaires lui fit du bien, il se sentait plus en sécurité sous cette lumière artificielle que dans sa rue sombre. Son bus mit le moteur en route au moment où il monta.

* * *

Le soleil matinal semblait concentrer tous ses rayons à l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Celui-ci grommela, rabattit la couverture sur lui et se tourna vers le mur. Cependant, il lui fut impossible de se rendormir. Son radio réveil indiquait 9h34, son projet de dormir jusqu'à midi était foutu.

Soupirant, il se mit sur le dos, l'avant-bras en travers de ses yeux. Un étrange sentiment luit donnait mal au cœur. Il avait sans doute rêvé de quelque chose de dérangeant. Par automatisme, il regarda son téléphone, il avait un nouveau message.

 _ **« J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit, si fort, tellement fort... »**_

Harry ne voulait pas approfondir son « tellement fort », il devinait très bien de quelle façon le stalker avait rêvé de lui. Il se recoucha, avec la nausée. Il ne pourrait jamais plus se rendormir maintenant. La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Le stalker nourrissait-il des sentiments envers lui ? Il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Les cours étaient enfin terminés ! Il était enfin en week-end, il aurait bien voulu ne rien faire pendant deux jours et regarder des animés cependant une quantité de travail énorme l'attendait, ses partiels approchaient et il devait arrêter de ne pas bosser. Misère.

Harry rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et fit un détour par la BU (bibliothèque universitaire), abandonnant ses amis qui prenaient le métro. Il était à peine dix huit heures mais la nuit tombait déjà, un épais brouillard planait sur le campus et les étudiants préféraient rester au chaud que de sortir par ce temps, mis à par les téméraires fumeurs.

Le jeune homme emprunta ses livres, rendit ceux qu'il avait déjà et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il enfonça son bonnet sur oreilles et alluma sa cigarette tandis qu'il marchait. Ce temps était vraiment angoissant et... Un SMS.

 _**« Fais attention à toi »**_

Le stalker encore. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant une semaine et voilà que celui-ci lui envoyait un message, énigmatique en plus. Harry haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Aucun danger à l'horizon, mis à par l'épais brouillard, il ne risquait pas grand chose... Tout compte fait, peut-être que si, pensa t-il en voyant Malfoy et sa bande de moules marcher vers lui. Il songea à retourner à la BU mais celle-ci était fermée, à courir droit devant lui mais Crabbe et Goyle le bloquerait. Mauvaise idée. Putain.

« Potter, » dit Malfoy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Cet air donnait envie à Harry de lui mettre une droite.

« Malfoy, » singea t-il.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et, resserrant ses doigts sur la bandoulière de son sac, se prépara à passer entre eux. Qu'ils les détestaient, surtout Malfoy. Ce gosse était un sale con de fils de riche qui se croyait tout permis, dont persécuter les autres. Comme il s'y attendait, Crabbe et Goyle lui bloquèrent le passage.

« Est-ce que je pourrais passer ? » soupira t-il.

L'un des acolytes le bouscula, son sac chuta au sol et les livres qu'il tenait valsèrent. Malfoy mis un coup de pied dans l'un d'eux, les deux abrutis rigolaient pendant ce temps. L'humanité est perdue, pensa Harry, mi tragique mi dépité. Il ramassa ses livres et s'apprêta à faire un doigt d'honneur au blond quand il surprit son regard. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autre chose que du mépris dans ses yeux, c'était juste... autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Secouant la tête, il s'éloigna d'eux, le regard de Malfoy lui brûlait le dos, les rires de Crabbe et Goyle perçait le brouillard.

 _ **« J'aurais bien voulu t'aider, mais si je te touche, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même »**_

Enfoiré.

* * *

La première heure de cours étaient toujours la plus dure. Harry avait eu beau boire deux cafés du distributeur et fumer sa clope matinale dans le froid, rien à faire : la fatigue le gagnait de minutes en minutes. Ron avait abandonné le combat depuis longtemps, il ronflait doucement sur sa table, Hermione écoutait attentivement la professeur parler de la Princesse de Clèves, de son refus de déclarer ses sentiments au Duc de Nemours car elle aimait l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle aimait l'image qu'elle avait de lui, et... autre chose qu'il avait oublié. Harry se frotta les yeux, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

 _ **« Ne me vois-tu pas ? Harry, je passe mes nuits à rêver de toi. Fais-moi signe, prouve-moi que j'existe à tes yeux »**_

Encore lui. Bizarrement, Harry n'avait plus peur, il était... intrigué. Il se retourna dans sa classe et balaya tout le monde du regard. Certains dormaient sur les tables ou pianotaient sur leurs smartphones, d'autres étaient attentifs. Il sonda sa classe mais personne ne le marqua, personne n'attira son attention.

C'était dingue, il était persuadé que son stalker était ici et pourtant il ne le reconnaissait pas – comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Il s'attarda sur Malfoy, parce que celui-ci le fixait. Oh, qu'il aurait aimé lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Harry passa une nouvelle fois en revue sa classe, il s'arrêta encore sur Malfoy qui le fixait toujours. Harry espérait lui faire passer toute sa colère et Malfoy semblait vouloir l'assassiner du regard. Quel enfoiré.

* * *

L'hiver n'avait même pas commencé que Harry était déjà blasé. Tout ce froid, tout ce brouillard et cette humidité ne servait à rien. Son sac pesait un âne mort sur son épaule, il avait un partiel super important demain et bien sûr, il n'avait rien révisé. Le brainstorming et la chance étaient les seules solutions qu'il lui restait. En plus, il était en retard pour prendre son bus, son sac le ralentissait.

 _ **« Ne passe pas dans des ruelles sombres. Il risquerait d'arriver quelque chose de regrettable... Je perds la raison »**_

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : si quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été intrigué, maintenant il était terrifié. Son stalker allait-il devenir dangereux, allait-il lui faire du mal ou le séquestrer ? Par réflexe, le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit un silhouette planté sous un réverbère. Sa vision était trop mauvaise de loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer un visage ou le genre de la personne, mais il était persuadé que c'était Lui.

Il se mit à haleter, son sac glissa de son épaule et l'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Il essayait de se remémorer les techniques de défense qu'il avait apprises au karaté, à une autre époque, mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Son stalker se mit à avancer vers lui, dans un élan de lucidité, Harry retrouva l'usage de ses membres et ramassa son sac avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Il se risque à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, _Il_ était derrière, _Il_ ne le suivait pas. Le jeune homme arriva, hors d'haleine, dans le bus et se laissa tomber dans un siège.

Ses mains tremblaient violemment, son cœur était encore glacé d'effroi. Il avait encore du mal à respirer mais, au moins, il était certain d'une chose : son stalker était un homme, sa carrure ne trompait pas.

* * *

Harry se sentit mal en regardant son téléphone. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles durant trois semaines et voilà que son stalker lui envoyait un message Il devenait plus insistant, il virait dingue. Un jour, il allait se pointer chez Harry et celui-ci ne serait même pas étonné. Il lut de nouveau le SMS.

 _ **« Je te vois, je te regarde tout le temps, je perds la tête, ma raison vacille. Regarde-moi. Je te supplie de me regarder. Rien qu'une fois... Harry, je t'implore »**_

Méga flippant. Mais quelque part, Harry se sentait... heureux que quelqu'un pense à lui de cette manière. Il était aimé. Par un inconnu un peu dingue, certes, mais aimé quand même.

 _ **« Dis moi qui tu es, alors je pourrais te regarder »**_ écrivit Harry.

Il était dingue de dire des choses pareilles, il ne lui répondait jamais d'habitude. Il avait peut-être affaire à un déséquilibré mais ne pas savoir à qui il parlait l'excitait.

C'était sûrement quelqu'un de sa classe. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, sa cheville foulée ne lui permettait pas de participer au cours de sport dans son cas, il y avait Seamus, qui avait le bras dans le plâtre, Hermione et son mal de ventre dû à sa mauvaise semaine, Neville qui était dispensé de cours pour toute l'année et Draco, mais il se foutait royalement de la raison.

Seul Neville et Draco avait leurs portables en main et tout deux pianotaient sur leur clavier.

 _ **« A ton nom, je tremble, je frissonne. Je te vois, et je rougis, je pâlis. Un trouble s'élève dans mon âme éperdue, mes yeux ne voient plus, je ne peux plus parler, et je sens tout mon corps et transir et brûler. (1) Je ne peux pas te révéler mon identité, tu serais horrifié »**_

Draco et Neville rangèrent leurs téléphones en même temps, ne permettant pas à Harry de deviner qui avait envoyé le message. Ah ouais, il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Dieu que la fac était flippante la nuit ! Il n'était que 19 heures mais une obscurité opaque avait envahi le campus, le brouillard s'enroulait autour des jambes de Harry et il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive ! Tout ce bordel parce qu'il avait oublié son skate dans une salle de cours et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans. Et bien sûr, il fallait que la salle soit à l'autre bout du campus, complètement excentrée !

« Bah oui ! » s'exclama Harry, en colère contre lui-même.

Son stalker n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine et Harry était sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas un jouet qu'on prenait et jetait à sa guise, le manque d'attention de son inconnu le rendait malheureux. Il y avait sûrement un problème quelque part mais le brun ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant.

Juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone vibra. Fébrile, il déverrouilla son écran et regarda ses nouveaux messages.

 _ **« J'excitai mon courage à le persécuter. Pour bannir l'ennemi dont j'étais idolâtre » (1)**_

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage : enfin ! Cependant, il relut le SMS plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien comprendre. Sa liste s'agrandissait : mis à par, Draco, plusieurs autres personnes ne le supportait pas et lui faisait sentir. Peut-être que son stalker avait un système de message avec un temps de délai d'envoi : ainsi en cours de sport, Harry n'avait pas pu repérer de qui il s'agissait.

Il était presque arrivé devant le bâtiment quand il se sentit tirer en arrière, il n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'on le bâillonna et le força à marcher. La différence température lui indiqua qu'il était rentré dans le bâtiment. Dès qu'il pourrait bouger un petit orteil, il botterait le cul au babouin qui lui avait fait ça. Déjà qu'en temps normal, son sens de l'orientation n'était pas très aiguisé alors les yeux bandés, il aurait pu marcher au plafond qu'il n'aurait pas senti la différence. L'autre lui lâcha les bras.

« Je suis où ? Tu me veux quoi ? » demanda Harry sur les nerfs. Sa jambe tremblait par intermittence. « J'ai pas d'argent, j'ai rien sur moi, j'suis juste venu récupérer mon skate. Ah, si, j'ai ma carte de transport et mon téléphone de merde si ça t'intéresse. »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il sentit la présence d'une deuxième personne dans la pièce.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle, les gens... » murmura t-il, la terreur le gagnant.

Personne n'était là pour l'aider, il ne pouvait pas prendre son téléphone. Bordel bordel bordel. Il aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire ! subir les pires outrages, il n'y avait personne !

Doucement, on lui prit la main et on l'entraîna quelque part. Bizarrement Harry se sentit rassuré et apaisé. C'était son stalker, il en était certain !

On le fit asseoir sur un table semble t-il, et la personne à côté de lui toussa.

« Harry » dit-il simplement.

Sa voix semblait enrouée et contenir pas mal de désespoir.

« Mon stalker. » répondit le dénommé, pas trop sur de lui tout de même.

Harry perçut un sourire. Gagné. Il sentait que son inconnu s'asseyait à côté de lui. La jambe de Harry tremblait toujours, mais d'excitation et non plus de peur. S'il continuait sur cette lancée d'hormones, il allait avoir une superbe érection et cela serait aussi superbement gênant.

« Harry, je... oh ! » Son stalker passa les mains dans les cheveux du brun, ses doigts dans son cou, sa main s'attarda sur sa cuisse. « Je suis si heureux de pouvoir te toucher, mais je ne peux toujours pas te révéler qui je suis.

\- Dis moi, chuchota Harry, encore frémissant des caresses.

\- Harry... Puis-je t'embrasser ?

\- O-oui. »

Le brun trembla violemment quand le jeune homme à côté de lui se leva. Son corps était tout tendu d'anticipation, ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient celles de son amant. Lentement, la main de son inconnu remonta le long de sa cuisse, passa tout près de son érection avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille. Bientôt, son parfum envahit les narines de Harry, il sentait sa chaleur. Il frôla à peine la bouche de Harry de son autre main, puis répéta le geste avec ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi. » supplia Harry.

Les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme se plaquèrent contre les siennes, et le brun eut un sursaut. A tâtons, il chercha à enlacer l'autre mais celui-ci bloqua ses bras derrière le dos de Harry.

« Tu pourrais deviner qui je suis. » souffla l'autre contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser brutalement.

Par dépit, Harry enlaça ses jambes avec celles de son inconnu et tenta de le rapprocher de lui. Les lèvres inconnues descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, jusqu'à la naissance de son torse.

« Tu bandes, constata simplement l'autre jeune homme.

\- Je ne devrais pas ?

\- Si tu savais qui je suis, non.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

\- Tu as pourtant quelques pistes, » insista le stalker.

Touché. Harry eut un sourire coupable, l'autre lui embrassait le bout des doigts.

« C'est vrai. Je sais que tu es un homme, que tu es dans ma classe, que tu ne peux pas me blairer... Et que tu es un grammar nazi, souffla le brun, en ricanant.

\- A qui tu penses ? » murmura l'autre jeune homme, ses lèvres contre son oreille.

Le souffle chaud ainsi que son parfum firent augmenter l'afflux sanguin du brun, il frémit une nouvelle fois. Son cœur palpitait avec force dans sa poitrine, il avait une terrible envie d'enlever son bandeau et de découvrir la personne en face de lui.

« Seamus, Blaise, Neville même si c'est mon pote, et – merde – Malfoy. Ah, il y a aussi Crabbe et Goyle mais ils sont trop cons pour ça. Je suppose que tu dois avoir un complice (celui qui m'a emmené ici), ce qui fait que ma liste de suspect est doublé. J'aurais pu me repérer à la voix mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je perds absolument tous mes repères. »

Il eut quelques secondes de silence puis l'inconnu siffla d'admiration.

« Je ne te savais pas si perspicace... Harry.

\- Merci.

\- Mais apparemment, pas assez pour découvrir mon identité.

\- Eh, c'est pas g... ! »

L'autre jeune homme posa la main tout près de son aine, Harry eut un frisson et s'aperçut par la même occasion que ses bras étaient entravés. Cela avait sûrement été fait tandis qu'il déduisait.

« Salaud ! s'écria Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre de risque, sourit t-il. Tu veux que je te touches ? » continua t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Le brun déglutit. Bordel, oui, qu'il en avait envie !

« Oui. Oui, je le veux. »

Les mains froides de l'inconnu glissèrent encore sur ses cuisses, et se figèrent au niveau de son membre tendu, caché derrière son caleçon. Harry poussa un gémissement quand, enfin, les doigts de l'autre passèrent le long de sa verge, même à travers ses vêtements la caresse était agréable. Il se laissa aller contre la table, ses mains coincées dans son dos le frustrait autant que cela l'excitait. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Il sentait le souffle de son inconnu accélérer dans son cou, et sa main se crisper sur son torse. Soudainement, le stalker ricana dans son oreille et tout mouvement cessa, il le sentit s'éloigner. A l'aveugle, Harry se redressa sur la table. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais il ne percevait plus de présence.

« T'es pas drôle. »

Le table était glaciale contre ses fesses. Il se fichait d'être ridicule, il voulait juste qu'Il le touche à nouveau, ses caresses étaient agréables, autant celle sur sa verge que sur son visage.

« Tu te défiles ? » le provoqua Harry

Des doigts froids glissèrent le long de son torse, s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son nombril.

« Non. Je te regarde juste. »

Sa voix lui rappelait terriblement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui cela pourrait être. Harry essaya de s'avancer mais une grande main s'appuya sur son torse pour le faire reculer.

« J'aimerais te regarder aussi.

\- Non. »

Sa voix avait une teinte douloureuse.

« Je te rejetterais pas, promis ! dit Harry, à la manière d'un petit garçon.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça « non » ? Argumente un peu ! Je me connais quand même, je vais pas te repousser d'emblée.

\- Je te connais mieux, répliqua l'autre, un sourire dans la voix.

\- T'es barge, soupira le brun.

\- Dit-il alors qu'il se laisse toucher par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, rétorqua son homologue, un sourire dans la voix.

Harry sourit lui aussi. Touché. Son stalker parsemait sa mâchoire de baisers, avant de descendre vers sa gorge offerte et de caresser la pomme d'Adam du bout des doigts.

« Ca me rend triste.

\- De ? demanda le brun, l'esprit embrumé.

\- Qu'on ne puisse pas se voir... normalement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il faisait toujours ça quand il devait se concentrer. Il devait forcément chercher qu'il connaissait vu que l'autre n'avait de cesse de lui répétait qu'il le détestait – comment aurait-il pu détester quelqu'un d'aussi adorable?! – et cette personne feignait aussi ce sentiment. Le jeune homme maudissait ses capacités de réflexion quasi nulle lorsqu'il était épuisé, son cerveau marchait à l'envers, ses idées s'échappaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il avait la solution tout près, il fallut juste qu'il se concentre suffisamment.

« Tu trouves pas, affirma son inconnu en l'enlaçant. Il respira profondément le parfum de Harry et frotta son nez contre sa gorge. « Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

\- Je finirais pas trouver. »

Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, son érection avait diminué. Il était focalisé sur l'identité de son inconnu, celui-ci le rhabilla avec des gestes doux.

« J'aime mieux parler avec toi, » chuchota l'autre jeune homme en s'asseyant près de lui et posant la tête contre l'épaule de Harry. « Ça fait du bien à mon âme.

\- Ça serait encore mieux si je savais qui tu étais.

\- Quel entêté tu fais. »

L'autre l'embrassait doucement dans le cou tandis que son autre main caressait la joue de Harry. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, seulement profitant de la présence de l'autre. Harry se sentait si bien qu'il aurait voulu rester ici toute l'éternité.

« Je vais te détacher les mains, puis les yeux quand tu seras dos à moi. Ensuite tu pourras partir. Ne te retournes pas, Harry.

\- Et si je reviens ? persista le brun.

\- Alors je te casse la gueule.

\- Sérieux ? T'es pas cool !

Ses mains furent libérées de ses entraves, son bandeau tomba au sol mais des mains vinrent le remplacer.

« Ne me regarde pas. »

Harry caressa les doigts froids sur ses paupières.

« Tu me tortures, souffla t-il.

\- Tu me tortures aussi, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Ce dernier enlaça Harry et respira à plein nez son odeur. Les mains glissèrent de ses yeux.

« Tu peux t'en aller, » dit son inconnu d'une voix qui voulait dire le contraire.

Tel un automate, Harry marcha vers la porte, vers la sortie. Il lui semblât qu'il gelait en se retrouvant à l'air libre. Un intense sentiment de désespoir l'envahit... et tournant vivement les talons, il rebroussa chemin en courant. Les couloirs étaient sombres, inquiétants mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. (Parfait pour un épisode d'Esprits Criminels) Il allait juste **Le** retrouver, c'est ce qui importait. Il déboula en trombe dans la salle de cours, haletant. Heureusement qu'il avait vu le numéro en sortant. Un coup sur ses genoux lui fit plier les jambes, et on lui subtilisa ses lunettes.

« Arrête !

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit l'autre d'une voix froide.

Il ne semblait pas fâché, juste résigné et dépité. La pièce se fit tout à coup plus sombre. L'enfoiré avait éteint la lumière.

« Arrête ! » répéta Harry, désespéré.

Il avança à tâtons. S'il faut, il était en fait tombé sur un psychotique qui allait le tuer parce que Harry avait failli à un de ses ordres. Il eut la chair de poule à cette pensée. Sa jambe buta contre une chaise, il jura. Il n'y voyait foutrement rien. Sa vision étant déjà limitée sans lunettes, il devenait aveugle dans l'obscurité.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi Harry ? » gronda l'autre.

En fait, il flippait carrément. Ou était passé le jeune homme doux de tout à l'heure ?

« Montre-moi qui tu es.

\- Alors regarde-moi. »

La voix était moqueuse, il savait que Harry n'y voyait pas sans ses lunettes.

« Je suis devant toi. »

En effet, une silhouette se détachait quelque peu de l'obscurité, ses cheveux semblaient châtain ou blond. Harry s'avança à l'aveugle et à son grand étonnement, son stalker ne s'enfuit pas quand il arriva devant lui. Timidement, il traça le contour de la joue, de la mâchoire et continua dans le cou.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire mélancolique, passa son autre main dans les cheveux blonds – il en était pratiquement sûr – et attira son inconnu contre lui. A son tour d'avoir des gestes de tendresse.

« Si, je le sais. »

L'autre se raidit contre lui, essaya de le repoussa mais Harry le tenait fermement. Non, il ne savait pas mais il devait improviser avant que son inconnu ne prenne la fuite. Voyons... Quelqu'un qui le déteste, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, qui était blond et... Merde.

« Malfoy ?! » s'écria t-il.

Celui-ci le repoussa une nouvelles fois et se défit de l'étreinte des bras de Harry assez facilement.

« Oui. Oui c'est moi. »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus, il se mit à rire nerveusement. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou être en colère, le blond était totalement imprévisible apparemment. Sur quel sorte de fou était-il tombé ? Putain, Malfoy, son stalker était Malfoy. Bordel de merde.

« Alors Potter, t'es choqué ? T'as rien à me dire, tu m'insultes pas ? Quoi, t'as perdu ta langues ou tes couilles ? »

Malfoy se remit à rire, à faire les cent pas assez rapidement dans la pièce. Il partait totalement en vrille et les jambes du brun se remettait à trembler violemment. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, tout semblait évident et il se sentait con de ne pas avoir percuté au _**« J'excitai mon courage à le persécuter. Pour bannir l'ennemi dont j'étais idolâtre**_ **(1)** _ **»**_ , c'était tellement flagrant. Et puis, il avait reconnu le parfum : celui de la personne qu'il l'avait caressé une dizaine de minutes auparavant et celui de Malfoy était le même.

« Tu peux me rendre mes lunettes, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry, timidement.

Le blond arrêta soudainement de marcher de long en large de la pièce et le brun se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. Malfoy fondit sur lui et le fit buter contre une table. Il rapprocha tellement son visage du sien qu'il put voir les yeux bleus passer son âme au rayon laser.

« Tu peux me rendre mes lunettes, s'il te plaît ? » imita t-il. Harry sentait plus qu'il ne voyait son visage contracté par la colère. « D'où t'es poli avec moi maintenant ? »

Harry flippait comme un malade, ses dents claquaient et les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

« Passe-moi m-mes lunettes. »

Malfoy lui passa les branches derrière les oreilles. Délicatement. Harry retrouva de nouveau la vue, le visage du blond était penché au dessus du sien et ses yeux bleus sondaient encore plus profondément son âme.

« Ça fait du bien de voir, » murmura Harry, gêné.

Malfoy se recula et alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, assis par terre. Un sentiment bizarre étreignait le cœur du brun. Il était amoureux de son stalker – Malfoy, donc. Malfoy qui l'insultait depuis le collège, qui le bousculait, qui lui avait déjà donné un coup de poing, pour qui il était allé en retenue un nombre incalculable de fois. Malfoy qu'il avait reluqué plusieurs fois en cours de sport, qui avait des yeux magnifiques, qui dégageait une aura qui attirait Harry comme un papillon.

« Mal... Draco ? »

Certes, ils n'avaient pas de bonnes relations depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour tout recommencer. Draco lui avait montré un côté inattendu de sa personnalité.

Le blond releva la tête, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite. Il s'avança doucement vers l'endroit où l'autre jeune homme était assis. Il s'accroupit juste devant lui et posa lentement ses deux mains sur les genoux de son homologue.

« On peut réapprendre à se connaître. »

Draco le regardait toujours d'un air mi boudeur mi meurtrier.

« J'ai découvert une facette de toi assez cool, tu pourrais m'en montrer plus. Et je te montrerai des côtés de moi plus sympa aussi en échange. »

Malfoy faisait toujours la tête, mais son regard se faisait moins dur.

« Je suis sûr que... ça nous plairait à tous les deux. »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Draco renversa brusquement Harry sur le dos. Le contact électrisait le brun, qui souleva son bassin en avant inconsciemment.

« Tu bandes, dit une nouvelle fois le blond.

\- J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, » répondit l'autre jeune homme.

Les lèvres de son camarade s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, d'abord sans douceur, puis Draco se fit plus doux. Il caressa chastement le torse et la joue de Harry, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tu m'écrases,» finit par dire se dernier.

Cependant, le blond ne bougea pas, confortablement installé.

« _De l'amour, j'ai toutes les fureurs_. **(1)** » murmura t-il dans son coup. Son souffle chatouillait la nuque de Harry, ce dernier sentait le cœur de l'autre jeune homme battra la chamade. Son cœur devait aussi faire des siennes. « C'est le dernier SMS que je voulais t'envoyer. »

Comme gêné par sa semi déclaration, Draco s'appesantit encore plus sur Harry. Le jeune homme tendre revenait enfin. Harry était plutôt déboussolé, mais une chose restait sûre : il était amoureux de Draco, le connard imbu de lui-même comme le romantique aux gestes doux.

« _C'est Vénus toute entière à sa proie attachée._ **(1)** » chuchota doucement Harry.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

* * *

Le texte orignal, qui est dans la pièce de théâtre _Phèdre_ , par Racine.

"De l'amour j'ai toutes les fureurs.

(...)  
Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue  
Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue  
Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler,  
Je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler.

En vain sur les autels ma main brûlait l'encens :  
Quand ma bouche implorait le nom de la déesse,  
J'adorais Hippolyte, et le voyant sans cesse,  
Même au pied des autels que je faisais fumer,  
J'offrais tout à ce dieu que je n'osais nommer.  
Je l'évitais partout. O comble de misère !  
Mes yeux le retrouvaient dans les traits de son père.  
Contre moi−même enfin j'osai me révolter :  
J'excitai mon courage à le persécuter.  
Pour bannir l'ennemi dont j'étais idolâtre,  
J'affectai les chagrins d'une injuste marâtre  
Je pressai son exil, et mes cris éternels  
L'arrachèrent du sein et des bras paternels.

Ce n'est plus une ardeur dans mes veines cachée :  
C'est Vénus toute entière à sa proie attachée."


End file.
